The Potter Twins
by Mystical-Lesbian
Summary: Join the Potter Twins, Harry and Theodora, as they go through their seven years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Learning spells and potions, making new friends... and fighting for their lives every year! That wasn't on the letter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Harry Potter fanfiction! Join Harry and Theo through their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Learning spells and potions, making friends and defending the world from the Dark Lord every year! Just what they signed up for! **

**This story is mainly being written to help me with my own original story, Character Development is something I sometimes struggle with so I hoped it would help to put an original character in a world where characters already exist and I know more about them then I do my own family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Magic was real.

_Magic_ was real.

_Magic was real._

Theo could hardly believe it, and from the giant grin on her brothers face, neither could he. They were sat on a train taking them to god knows where to get their education. Their _magical_ education.

"Where do you think the school is?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Theo shrugged. "Hopefully as far away from the Dursley's as possible." She continued.

"Hopefully." Harry agreed, smiling softly at his twin.

"Do you think we'll make friends?" Harry broke the silence once again.

Theo sunk back into her chair, Harry asking question after question was doing nothing to help her nerves. She understood that he wanted as much information as possible and tended to ask her questions when he was nervous, but it wasn't like she had any more information than he did. She supposed his constant questioning was much better than how she acted whilst nervous. When Theo's nerves took over she always ended up struggling to breathe and nearly passing out, their old schools' nurse told her they were anxiety attacks and gave her several tricks to try and help her. Fortunately for Theo, Harry was a pro at calming her down and sometimes even caught onto the signs of an attack before Theo did.

"Probably. There's no Dudley ruining our chances. And it doesn't matter if we don't, we'll still have each other."

"Even if we're in different houses?"

Ice flooded Theo's veins and she forced herself to take a controlled breath. What would happen if they were in different houses? The two had never been apart in their entire lives. Seeing Harry's worried look, Theo forced the panic from her system.

"You're my brother no matter what." She reassured.

"And you're my sister. My little sister." He teased.

Theo stuck her tongue out at him. "You've no proof."

"Neither do you."

Theo rolled her eyes and focused her eyes on the scenery that was whizzing by now. She squinted trying to focus her eyes but it was just hurting her head. Theo wished she'd smacked Dudley back for whacking her with his Smelting's stick that morning.

Harry looked at her worriedly. "How's the head?"

"S'fine. One of these days I'm gonna smack him back."

This time Harry rolled his eyes. Theo was always talking about hitting Dudley back, she'd never do it though, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would kill her if she harmed their precious Ickle Diddykins.

"We won't have to see them until the Christmas holidays." Harry smiled.

Theo grinned back at him.

The two sat in silence for a while until a knock on the cabin door startled them. Harry got out of his seat and opened the door.

"Do you mind if I -um- sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Theo peeked around her brother to see who it was. It was the red-haired boy in their year, Ron if she remembered correctly.

Harry glanced back at his sister. "Sure."

The room was awkwardly silent for several minutes after the boy settled in.

"Are- are you really The Potter Twins?" He suddenly asked, wincing as soon as he had.

"That's what they're telling us," Harry answered.

"And- and you've really got the-?" He cut himself off and motioned to his own forehead.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scars." The boy whispered.

"Oh yeah." Harry brushed back his messy hair revealing the lightning bolt scar smack bang in the middle of his forehead.

Both boys turned to Theo waiting for her. Her scar wasn't as easy to hide as Harry's, whilst her brother's scar looked more like a cartoon lightning bolt, Theo's was a more accurate representation. It started over her left eyebrow and ended just below her eye, one thick deep line with several smaller lines branching off it. Theo hated her scar, Harry always told her it looked badass and like real lightning but Theo hated how it stood out, how people always stared at it. She never really could hide her scar but managed to make it harder to see by always letting her long, dark hair fall in front of her face.

With a nudge from Harry, Theo moved her hair out of the way and felt her lips twitch at the gobsmacked look on the other boys face.

"Wow." The red-headed boy breathed out. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

Theo was rather glad Ron came to sit with them. The boy had grown up in a magical household and he was telling the twins everything he knew about the magical world, specifically a game called Quidditch and a team the Chuddley Cannons. The three gorged themselves on sweets whilst getting to know one another.

They were halfway through their treats when a pale blonde boy rudely flung the compartment door open.

"So it's true. The Potter Twins are really coming to Hogwarts." Theo dragged her eyes away from her Morgana chocolate frog card, that was combing a hand through her hair, and stared blankly at the boy."I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Theo." She introduced herself slowly. "That's Harry." She nodded to her brother. "And that's Ron."

Malfoy's eyes slowly took in Ron. "A Weasley." He scoffed. "You'll soon learn, Potters, that some Wizarding families are better than others. I'd choose your friends wisely."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry stood up, ready to defend his first friend.

"You can do better than hanging out with blood traitors." He hissed.

Theo shot up. She wasn't about to let her brother fight alone. "I'm sure we can choose our friends for ourselves. I think you should go."

"Go? But we just got here, and we've finished all our sweets." He said smugly, reaching for one of the pumpkin pasties.

Theo clenched her fists tightly, of course, there would be a Dudley at Hogwarts. Scabbers, who was sat right next to the Pasties, startled upon seeing the hand and sunk his sharp teeth into it.

"You'll pay for this." Malfoy threatened after shaking the rat from his hand. "Let's go."

Theo unclenched her fists once he was gone. Her fingers ached as she rubbed them trying to get her blood circulating through them again, and crescent moons littered her palms stinging slightly.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, embarrassed.

"It was nothing." Harry shrugged.

"We should get changed." Theo put in trying to change the mood. "We've got to close by now."

The boys changed first before they waited in the hall for Theo to finish. Once they were all in their uniforms none of them could find it themselves to talk, all three too nervous about what was going to happen once the train stopped.

As the three friends made their way onto the platform, Theo felt her breathing getting shorter and shorter and her head was getting fuzzy. She tugged on Harry's hand as she desperately tried to get her lungs to cooperate with her.

"Hey," Harry whispered in her ear, his voice calm and soothing. "It's okay, Theo. Everything is going to be okay. You just gotta breathe. Copy me."

Theo's heart thudded in her ears as she choked on her own breath.

"You can do it, Thee, I know you can." Harry continued whispering reassurances in her ears as he pulled her to where the rest of the first years were. By the time they got to Hagrid Theo's breathing had evened out and her hands had stopped shaking.

"You okay?" Harry whispered.

Theo nodded. "Sorry." She muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't be."

"I've got us a boat!" Ron yelled over to the twins.

The waves made Theo's stomach churn violently, she hated water. Harry attempted to shoot soothing looks over to her but Theo paid him no mind, he couldn't do anything for her now, instead, she focused on her nails biting into the palm of her hands as she fisted them tightly.

Hogwarts was a beautiful sight and even Theo couldn't help but gasp as it came into view. The school was a castle. An _actual_ castle.

Unfortunately for the twins, their nerves skyrocketed again when the stern looking deputy headmistress gave them a short speech about the houses and behaviour and she felt like she could've been sick when people started whispering about being tested in front of the whole school.

"Fred told it was painful," Ron muttered.

Theo went pale and swayed on the spot and Harry looked light he might vomit.

"I think he was joking," Ron said quickly.

Theo gripped Harry's hand as tight as she could as they walked into the large hall.

"We'll be okay," Harry told her, though his voice betrayed his own nerves.

Theo looked at the older students, she had been expecting them all to be staring at the small group of first years, but they were all staring at the ratty old hat resting on a stool. Theo physically jumped when it started to sing.

"A hat?! We have to try on a hat?! I'm gonna kill George, he was talking about wrestling a troll." Ron grumbled.

Theo paid no attention to the sorting until she heard her brothers name. The hall filled with whispers and Harry gently removed his hand from hers, much to Theo's dismay.

"He'll be fine," Ron told her.

Theo nodded, eyes focused on her brother. She could see his lips moving but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

Said table cheered so loud it seemed as though an explosion had been set off in the room.

"Potter, Theodora." Professor McGonagall called once the room had quietened.

Theo's heart stopped and she stumbled forward. What if she wasn't put in the same house? She forced herself to breathe as she sat down. In for the count of four, hold for three, out for five. She focused on the numbers and the breathing as the hat was placed on her head and sunk down covering her eyes.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

Theo jumped.

_A good brain, a very good brain. _

The hat. She suddenly realised the hat was speaking to her.

_Loyal too, but that loyalty has to be earned._

'Gryffindor.' Theo begged the hat. 'Please. Gryffindor.' The house of the brave, although Theo was sure she was anything but.

_Slytherin would do you well. I can see it now, Theodora Potter; the Queen of Slytherin_

'Please. Please. Gryffindor.' Her breathing was coming more sharply.

In, one, two, three, four. Hold, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three, four, five.

The hat was silent and Theo wanted to cry.

_I see. _

The hat sounded thoughtful.

_I know the house that will help you achieve greatness._

Oh god. Theo was so sure she was going to throw up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced to the room.

Theo blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was going nuts, she could even hear a few people chanting 'We got the Potters'. Harry was stood cheering and clapping with the rest of the table. Theo rushed over to him and tossed herself on the bench next to him.

"You okay?"

Theo nodded not trusting her own voice.

"This is Percy," Harry introduced. "One of Ron's older brothers."

Before Theo could form a response Ron's name was called and Percy swivelled around to watch his youngest brother get sorted. The hat barely touched Ron's head before yelling 'GRYFFINDOR!' Ron's brothers cheered loudly for him and Ron sat on the other side of Theo.

"That was loads quicker than yours." Ron nudged Theo, his voice was full of relief.

"You took ages," Harry told her, his eyes full of concern as they scanned her face.

"It took a while to decide where I belonged. Yours wasn't quick either!"

The last person was sorted into Slytherin and then Dumbledore stood to say the oddest assortment of words ever.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked Percy.

"Mad? Yes. He's also brilliant." Percy told him matter-of-factly. "Help yourselves." He gestured to the food that had filled the plates on the table.

Theo's eyes went wide. She'd never seen so much food before.

Harry nudged her, "Bet Duds would be jealous." Theo smiled at him before reaching for some mashed potato.

Theo ate until she was stuffed, then forced some pudding down. By the time she was done Theo was sure she'd explode from the sheer amount of food she had eaten.

After all the plates were empty, Dumbledore stood and the entire room descended into silence.

"Now we've all been fed and watered, there are just a few announcements for you before you all head off to bed. Firstly our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, if you would give a round of applause for Professor Quirrell." The room filled with polite clapping. "Secondly, Caretaker Filch would like me to remind you all things purchased from Zonko's joke shop are banned, the complete list of all banned items can be found on his office door. Thirdly for our new students, the forest surrounding the school is forbidden to all students, some of our older students should remember that too. And lastly, the third-floor corridor is forbidden to all those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death."

"He's joking, right? Theo asked quietly.

"He doesn't seem to be. All though why he didn't tell the prefects I'll never know." Percy huffed.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat before smiling widely at his wards. "Now before we go off to bed, let us all sing the school song." He waved his wand and the words appeared. "Everyone pick a tune and one, two, three."

Ron's twin brothers were the last ones singing, having picked a mournful funeral tune.

"Music." Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eyes. "A magic of its own. Now off to bed with you all."

Percy stood quickly. "First years follow me! Gryffindor first years! This way please."

Theo trudged up many a staircase and tuned Percy out as they walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Girls are on the right, boys on the left," Percy instructed before Hermione Granger caught his attention with another load of questions.

"Guess it was too much to hope we could share a room," Harry muttered.

"At least you're with Ron, I'm stuck with people I don't even know," Theo grumbled around a yawn.

"We'll meet down here first thing," Harry reassured. "Get some sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"You too," She yawned again. "Goodnight Ron."

"See ya in the morning, Theo."

She was the first girl in the dormitory and smiled. She got first pick of the beds, heck she was just happy to have a proper bed. She picked the bed next to the window that had a seat, ever since she and Harry got Dudley's spare room she liked looking out at the stars in the night sky. She could picture many a night sat on the window seat staring at the clear night sky and all its stars.

Soon enough three other girls burst into the room and Theo whipped around to face the door.

"Hello." She said awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You're Theodora Potter." The first girl said. "I'm Lavender Brown." She tossed herself onto one of the beds.

Theo frowned, she wasn't sure she liked everyone knowing who she was.

"I'm Parvati Patil." One of the other girls said, pulling back the sheets on the bed she chose.

"Hermione Granger." The last girl said excitedly. "I've read all about you."

"Oh." Theo blinked not really knowing what to say to that. Luckily she yawned again. "Sorry, I'm really tired."

"Of course," Hermione said. "It's been an exciting day. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Lavender and Parvati said as she pulled the curtains around her bed.

Theo tossed and turned all night, not used to having so much space or Harry not being right next to her. When she finally dropped off Theo's dreams were full of screams, green light, and burning.

**And there you have it! The first chapter! Please let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Theo was up with the sun the next morning. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. She definitely wasn't at Privet Drive with a bed as comfy as this. She moved around as quietly as possible as she got ready for the day not wanting to wake the other girls. Once ready Theo made her way into the Common Room surprised to see no one else there. She sat down in one of the comfy armchairs reading a book she'd grabbed from the shelf next to her. It mentioned the notable witches and wizards that had once been apart of Gryffindor house. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice Harry until he touched her shoulder making her jump so hard the book fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Harry grabbed the book and handed it back to her.

"S'okay. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"It was a little strange without you there. How were the other boys?"

"They were okay. We were all pretty tired so we didn't talk much."

"The girls were the same. Although they all knew who I was, and Hermione Granger has read all about us."

"What?"

"Yup. Apparently, we're in books." She shook her head. "Where's Ron?"

"He's just finishing getting ready. Do you remember the way back to the hall?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope,"

"I'm sure other Gryffindors will be going down there. We can just follow them."

Thankfully Theo was right, the older Gryffindors lead the first years down to the hall and pointed out some of the ways they could get to their classes. Theo appreciated it but she was still sure she'd get lost, this place was literally a castle.

As it turned out their Head of House was the stern Deputy Headmistress which made Harry and Ron agree with Theo, mucking about was not going to be an option.

Theo looked at the teacher's table taking in all of her new professors. When her eyes landed on one of the male members of staff Theo gasped in pain and her hand flew to cover her scar.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, following her eyes to the teacher than hissing out his own pain.

"Whose that?" Theo asked Percy who was still sitting close to the first years in case they needed anything. "The man next to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape. The Potions teacher."

"Why does he look so angry?" Harry asked.

"Rumour has it, Snape wants the Defence job, he probably looks so angry because he's been passed up for it again and is being forced to sit next to the new one."

Theo nodded and rubbed her scar again. It was strange how it had hurt like that.

"Eat up, Potters. Professor McGonagall will be giving us our timetables soon, you don't want to go to class on an empty stomach."

No, they didn't. Harry and Theo had done that often in their lives and it was not fun. In fact, it was plain awful having to try concentrate on what your teacher was saying as your stomach growled and twisted painfully demanding food.

As Professor McGonagall started making her way down the table, Theo couldn't seem to focus on her food, her nerves returned tenfold as she pushed scrambled eggs around the plate.

"First years." The Professor spoke gaining their attention. "Your first class is Charms with Professor Flitwick, one of your prefects will show you the way. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour and learn as much as you can, Charms is a very useful class. After Charms you have Transfiguration with me, again, your prefect will be waiting for you to lead you to my classroom. Your timetables are here, memorise them and memorise your way around this castle. I shall see you all second period." She left the first year timetables on the table.

Percy immediately snatched them up and began to distribute them. "Now we shall be leaving shortly so that I may take you to charms class. I will also be the one waiting for you to take you to transfiguration." Once all the timetables were handed out Percy turned pompously. "Follow me."

The way to the charms classroom wasn't that hard to remember. Theo was sure between the entirety of the Gryffindor first years they would be able to remember where to go. Percy had again been lecturing them on the dos and don'ts of Hogwarts and again Theo had not been listening, she was too entranced by the pictures on the walls that were moving.

"You may enter a classroom once the door has been opened. Now I must be off, I will be right here when your Charms class ends."

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Ron moaned his face as red as his hair.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Harry said.

"He's worse," Ron told him as the door opened.

"Let's go in," Theo said.

Theo didn't know what her opinions on Professor Flitwick were, it had been embarrassing when he had squeaked and fallen over whilst reading her and Harry's name from the register but he hadn't bought any more attention to them and they were learning how to make things fly, which was pretty cool. Well, it would be when they finally got to the practical part of that. Theo wasn't sure what she was expecting from a magic class but it wasn't the insane amount of written work they were doing. It obviously made sense but Theo had been hoping to cast spells straight away.

By the end of the lesson, the first years hadn't even waved their wands. Although Professor Flitwick had shown off the levitation spell by lifting heavier and heavier things. They had all been impressed by him lifting his enormous desk until it hit the ceiling.

"That was so cool," Harry said in awe as they left the classroom.

"I wish we coulda done it though," Ron grumbled.

"We'll get there soon, I'm sure," Theo said, looking around for Percy. "C'mon, your brother is over there."

Transfiguration was a little harder to remember, they went through several hidden entrances before they got there.

"I'm never gonna remember my way around this castle." Ron moaned as they went through another portrait.

"We'll be able to remember together," Harry said squinting as he tried to recall the way.

"We'll figure it out eventually. We've got seven years." Theo told them both as Percy stopped.

The door to transfiguration was already open so the Gryffindor first years went straight in.

"How was charms?" Professor McGonagall asked her first years.

"We learnt all about the theory of the levitation charm." Hermione Granger answered quickly.

"Professor Flitwick said we could move onto the practical part soon."

"We got some house points too." Seamus Finnigan told their head of house proudly.

"Well done." She said to them as the Hufflepuff first years filed in.

"Welcome to your first Transfiguration class. Today we will be doing a simple transfiguration, by the end of today's lesson you should all be able to turn a matchstick into a needle."

Theo paid very close attention to every word coming from Professor McGonagall if there were any teacher she wanted to impress it was her head of house. They were midway through their double lesson when Hermione Granger successfully transfigured her matchstick into a needle earning Gryffindor ten house points and making the rest of the students try harder.

To her great surprise, Theo was the second student to successfully complete the transfiguration.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor. If you do it again successfully, help another class member."

"Yes, Professor." Theo agreed obediently.

"How'd you do it, Theo?" Harry asked.

"You've got to picture it, as clearly as you can. You've got to see the matchstick turn into the needle then make it. It's all about visualizing like Professor McGonagall said."

More and more students were successfully transfiguring their matchstick now. When Harry and Ron finally managed it Theo couldn't help but clap both the boys.

"I just did a spell," Harry whispered.

"Indeed you did, Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for your efforts and five points for you Mr Weasley."

"And we earned points." Ron smiled.

When class ended, Professor McGonagall gave them all the directions to the Great Hall for lunch which were a lot easier to remember than Charms to Transfiguration.

The rest of the week proceeded much the same and Theo was glad that both she and Harry had settled into the school so easily.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a cop-out much to the twins' dismay. They had read ahead of their books and were looking forward to learning about dangerous creatures and how to defend oneself, unfortunately, Professor Quirrell was afraid of his own shadow and was not about to teach them about anything dangerous.

On Friday morning Hedwig swooped into the great hall with a letter making Harry drop his sausage in surprise.

"Theo, we got a letter!"

"What?"

"It's from Hagrid." Theo smiled. "He wants to know if we'll go see him this afternoon, Fridays are a half-day."

"I'm down if you are."

"I'll tell him we'd be happy to." Harry grinned penning the reply on the back of the note.

"What do we have today?" Ron asked around some bacon.

"Potions," Theo told him.

"With the Slytherins."

"We'd best get off now then. Snape favours the Slytherins and really hates Gryffindor according to George. Don't want to give him more of a reason to hate us."

They were finding the castle much easier to navigate now. Knowing the way to all their classrooms but not much else. Exploring would take much more time.

Theo had the feeling Ron was right when Professor Snape opened the door, "In." He had sneered at the Gryffindors lining the wall.

Her feeling only got worse when the register was being called.

"Ah yes, the Potter Twins, our newest celebrities."

The Slytherins snickered as the twins went red.

The lesson just got worse and worse. Snape took any and every excuse to pick on the Gryffindors, even going as far as to berate Theo for breathing too loud. The Gryffindors left in a foul mood only beginning to complain once out of the dungeons in fear Snape would hear and take more points.

"Was it just me or did Snape really hate us?" Harry asked.

"I told you, mate, Snape hates Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but he seemed to really hate us." Harry motioned between him and Theo, "I mean he took points from me for focusing on my own potion instead of Neville's."

"Poor Neville," Theo commented, those boils had looked painful.

"He's just a foul git," Ron swore angrily.

Harry still looked miserable.

"Cheer up, H. We're going to see Hagrid soon."

"Can I come?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Hagrid won't mind," Harry told him as they sat and the Gryffindor table for lunch.

As soon as they sat down Professor McGonagall made a beeline for the small group.

"Miss Potter," The Professor said.

"Yes, Professor."

"I'd like to see you in my office at four o'clock."

Theo's heart stuttered and she clenched her fists tightly. "Of course, Professor. May I ask why?" She answered in her politest voice.

"It's nothing to worry about, Miss Potter, you're not in any trouble."

"Okay, Professor."

And with that, the Deputy Headmistress left the great hall not knowing the panic that had flooded Theo's system.

"Wonder what that's about?" Ron said.

"You okay, Theo?"

"Yeah." She answered before clearing her voice. "Yeah." She said more confidently.

Theo pushed the food on her plate around too nervous about what Professor McGonagall wanted with her to eat.

"C'mon Theo. Let's go see Hagrid."

Hagrid's hut was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Wonder what's in there?" Harry asked as they approached Hagrid's.

"It can't be anything too dangerous, right? This is a school." Ron answered.

"No idea and I'm fine with never going in there to find out," Theo said, knocking on the front door.

The barking startled Theo.

"Back, Fang. Back!" They could hear through the door before it was thrown open.

"'Arry! Theo! Come in, come in."

As soon as Theo entered the small hut a large dog bounded over to her.

"Hagrid this is Ron."

"Another Weasley? I've spent 'alf me life chasing your brothers away from the forest." Hagrid said fondly. "Tell me 'ow Charlie's doin'."

Theo sat listening to Ron talk about a dragon reservation in Romania whilst fussing with the dog.

"An' 'ow are your classes goin'?" He asked them all.

"Fine until today," Theo grumbled, rubbing Fangs belly.

"Wha' happened?"

"We had potions," Harry said as though that explained everything and apparently it did.

Although Hagrid disagreed with Snape hating the twins, Theo didn't believe him and by the looks of it neither did Harry.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry suddenly said. "That Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday. It could've happened whilst we were there!"

Hagrid visibly flustered and offered them all some rock cakes.

"The package," Theo muttered. Was that what the thief had been after?

"Theo! It's nearly four, you've gotta go before you're late." Ron glanced at the clock.

"We'll go with," Harry said. "Thanks for inviting us, Hagrid."

"No problem. Yeh three are welcome anytime."

The three rushed toward the Transfiguration classroom knowing Professor McGonagall's office was in the same hall. Harry had been filling Ron in on their trip to Gringotts in between pants, he finished just as they reached Professor McGonagall's office.

Theo took a deep breath trying to steady herself before knocking. Seconds passed before the Professor opened the door.

"Miss Potter." She greeted before looking at the boys confused.

"We were just making sure Theo didn't get lost, Professor," Ron told her.

"We'll wait here for you, Theo," Harry said he wanted to be close in case something went wrong.

"They'll be no need for that, Mr Potter."

"Theo?" Harry asked, ignoring their Professor. If Theo wanted him to wait out there he'd wait out there.

"I'll be fine, Harry. I'll meet you back at the Common Room." She told him glad her voice sounded surer than she was.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but Ron tugged on his arm. "Okay." He sighed before letting Ron drag him off.

"Please, do come in, Miss Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Theo sat on the very edge of her seat, her back ramrod straight, ready to flee at any moment. Professor McGonagall was making two cups of tea at the counter giving Theo plenty of time to take in her surroundings. Professor McGonagall's office was rather welcoming, full of warm colours and comfortable seats. The view out of the window was stunning, Theo could see the black lake sparkling like it were full of diamonds thanks to the warm sun.

"Cream, Miss Potter?"

After watching Professor McGonagall pour some into her own cup she answered. "Please, Professor."

"Sugar?"

"One please." She repeated what the Professor had put in her own cup.

Professor McGonagall placed the tea on the desk in front of Theo. "Thank you." She said, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Now, Miss Potter, this is nothing to worry about I assure you. As your Head of House, I like to meet with all my first years to find out how they are settling into Hogwarts and if they need anything. I find it helps my students in the future if they know they can come to me with anything."

"Of course, Professor," Theo asked, still not relaxing. Why couldn't she have done this meeting with both her and Harry? Why did it have to be separate?

"How are you finding Hogwarts, Miss Potter?"

"It- it's rather large," Theo answered.

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at her. "Yes, I remember when I was a first-year here, I felt as though I'd never learn how to navigate the castle, those moving staircases don't help either."

Theo politely laughed.

"You will learn, sooner than you might think. Finding your way about this castle will become second nature, you'll even learn a trick or two to help you get to where you need to be faster. And how are your classes coming along?"

"I think they're going fine, Professor, well most of them." She admitted.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow waiting for Theo to elaborate.

Theo took her time, sipping at her tea until it was all gone and she had no more excuses to be silent.

"Potions isn't so good." She finally admitted. "Professor Snape seems to really hate me and Harry."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Potter?"

"He just seems to go out of his way to get us in trouble, Professor," Theo mumbled already regretting saying anything. "He took points of Harry for not stopping Neville from doing his potion correctly like it was his fault. Harry was focused on his own potion though, if he had known Neville was doing it wrong he would've helped him."

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly. "I'm sorry for that, Miss Potter, I shall speak to Professor Snape about his behaviour. Was there anything else?"

"He took points of off me from breathing too loud, and Hermione for being 'an insufferable know it all'."

"I shall see about getting those points restored, Miss Potter. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

The grubby looking package from Gringotts, the third-floor corridor, all things she was sure she wasn't supposed to know or ask about.

"I think I'm good, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded at the young girl. "If that's all, Miss Potter, you are free to go. Remember that my door is always open and I shall see you in Transfiguration on Monday."

"Have a good weekend, Professor," Theo said quickly before making her escape.

The walk back to the Common Room took longer than it usually did, Theo had been too lost in thought that she hadn't realised she had taken a wrong turning and gotten completely lost.

"Ah, young Gryffindor!" A loud voice startled her. "Lost by any chance?"

"Sir Nick! I was trying to find my way back to the Common Room."

"I see. Well best be out of here quickly, this is the forbidden corridor."

Theo's eyes widened. Is this where the mysterious package was hidden? She glanced around but it just looked like all the other corridors in Hogwarts.

"Follow me, young one, I shall lead you back."

Theo followed Nearly Headless Nick back to the Common Room listening to him regale her with the tales of his botched beheading and his subsequent issues with trying to join the Headless Hunt.

"Theo!" Harry yelled as soon as she entered the Common Room. "What happened? You were ages, what did McGonagall want?"

Theo blinked as her brother questioned her rapidly.

"It was nothing." She told him as she finally registered what he asked. "Professor McGonagall just wanted to know how I was settling in, she asks all the first years, you'll have a meeting with her soon I'm sure."

"But you've been gone for forever. It's nearly tea time, what else did she want?"

"Nothing, I got a little turned around on my way back and ended up in the forbidden corridor, Nick helped me find my way back."

"You were in the corridor?!" Harry asked. "What was it like? Did you see anything dangerous?"

"It just looked like a normal corridor. It was a little dark but other than that it was just a corridor full of doors."

"I wonder what's there."

"Never mind that. Did you hear?! Flying lessons start next week!" Ron bounced up and down. "Only downside is we've got it with the Slytherin's."

"Oh great," Theo huffed. "Another lesson with Malfoy, just what I've oh so desperately wanted."

Harry laughed and nudged his sister. "It'll be fine. C'mon lets go get some food."

The week passed quickly as soon the Gryffindor first years were making their way down to the Training Ground for their first ever flying lesson. The Slytherin's were already there, lined up against some broomsticks.

"There will be no-nonsense during this lesson, flying can be very dangerous and unless you pay attention you will likely end up with a serious injury." The Flying Instructor, Madam Hooch, told them all.

Theo gulped as she steps beside a broom. That little introduction filled her with confidence.

"Now raise your hand over your broom and say Up."

Theo exchanged glances with her brother before motioning him to go first.

With an embarrassed look on his face, Harry stuck his hand out above his broom and commanded, "Up." The broom flew into his hand and he nearly forgot to close his fist securing it.

"Well done." Theo smiled before looking at her own broom.

"Five points, Mr Potter, for getting your broom on the first go."

"Up," Theo commanded. The broom rose halfway up before falling back to the ground. "Up." She said sternly and the broom flew up to her.

The twins looked at Ron.

"You can do it."

With a few more reassurances Ron got his broom into his hand. The three waited patiently for everyone else to manage it. Poor Neville was the last one to get his broom, Theo suspected it had something to do with the quiver in his voice every time he said Up.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch told them all.

Theo glanced at the broomstick in her hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to mount it, to be honest, it didn't look very comfortable and if anyone was going to get a splinter from the broomsticks she was sure it would be her. Still, Theo flung one long over and perched herself lightly on the thin stick. To her great surprise, it was comfortable and felt like it had a seat on it.

Magic, She smiled.

"Well done, Miss Potter. You're grip just needs adjusting slightly." Madam Hooch moved her hands into the correct position before moving on to the other students.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been holding his broom wrong all these years.

"Well done everyone. When I blow my whistle I want you all to gently kick off from the ground, hover for a moment or two, then come back down." She demonstrated. "On the count of three-"

Neville kicked off. The first years watched as he rose higher and higher having lost complete control of his broom. Before anyone could react Neville's broom bucked him off and he came careening back down to the ground.

Madam Hooch rushed over to him, checking for injuries. "A broken wrist, possible concussion." She muttered to herself. "Remain here whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Anyone who dares to fly their broom unsupervised will be on the first train back to London."

Madam Hooch had barely been gone a minute before Malfoy and his goons started laughing.

"Did you see his stupid face?" Malfoy got out in between laughter.

"Shut up," Parvati told him.

"Shame he didn't fall from higher up."

"Leave Neville alone." Lavender defended.

Malfoy quickly picked something up from the ground. "Look what the idiot dropped," He waved around the Rememberall Neville had gotten from his Gran that morning. "I think I'll keep it."

"Give it back, Malfoy." Theo stepped toward him.

"Or what, Potter?" He sneered.

"You heard her." Harry stepped beside her. "It's Neville's. Now give it here!"

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for him. Like on the roof, or maybe the Forest." Draco smirked before climbing onto his broom and flying off.

Harry quickly mounted his broom, ignoring Hermione who was telling him how much trouble he'd get into. As soon as Harry left the ground Theo got onto her own broom, there was no way she was letting Harry deal with this on his own.

"Give it here, Malfoy." She yelled as soon as she got onto the same level as the boys.

"Come and get it." He taunted.

Harry leaned forward and his broom shot toward Malfoy. Malfoy's already pale face went paler as she barely dodged Harry.

"There's no Crabbe or Goyle to save you up here."

"If you want it so badly, go and get it." He snarled as he tossed the Rememberall as hard as he could.

Harry and Theo reacted at the same time, both of them angled their brooms toward the ground desperately trying to catch up to the Rememberall before it hit the floor and smashed. Harry pulled slightly ahead and managed to wrap his fingers around it. Theo pulled up as soon as she saw Harry had the Rememberall and watched as he let himself tumble softly onto the grass. She jumped off her own broom and ran up to her brother.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She laughed out, "That was amazing! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Potters!"

The elation the twins felt fell away faster than their dive.

"It wasn't their fault, Professor," Ron said quickly.

"Malfoy took Neville's Rememberall," Dean told their Professor.

"Enough." She silenced them all. "Potters with me. Now."

So that was that Theo thought, one month and now they would be kicked off back to the Dursley's. She wondered what they would say when they both ended up on their doorstep. Harry and Theo had to jog to keep up with Professor McGonagall. In, four, hold, three, out five. Theo chanted in her head. She could feel her panic rising and the last thing she needed was to go into a full-blown panic attack.

Professor McGonagall paused outside of a door and knocked.

"E-e-enter."

"Professor Quirrell, would you mind if I borrowed Wood?"

Theo's breath caught in her throat. Was she going to cane them? Four, three, five. Four, three, five. The numbers weren't working. Theo couldn't get her lungs to function properly.

She _couldn't_ breathe.

She _couldn't_ _breathe_.

_She_ _couldn't breathe_.

She could vaguely hear Harry's voice but it sounded like she was underwater, she couldn't make out anything he was saying. Her vision was blurry and full of black spots and Theo still couldn't breathe. Ragged gasps escaped her and Theo would swear up and down that this was it, she was going to die, she was going to die if she couldn't start to breathe again. Her vision got darker and darker until Theo could see no more.

When Theo came to, she realised she must have only been out for a few moments, a minute tops. She was sat on the hard, cold floor of the corridor with Harry, Professor McGonagall and another boy crowded near her.

Harry immediately noticed his sisters return to consciousness. "Theo! Oh my god! You scared me! Why didn't you let me know you were feeling like that?" He rushed out, tossing himself onto the stone floor next to her.

Theo let her brother's words sink into her but didn't answer. Her head still felt woozy.

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said in the softest tone Theo had ever heard from her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor," Theo mumbled. "Sorry, Professor." Theo couldn't believe she had passed out in front of her Head of House, she was sure she'd never live the embarrassment down.

Thankfully Professor McGonagall seemed to want to save Theo from any more embarrassment and where the twins thought they were going to get punished they had been drafted into the Quidditch team; Harry the new seeker and Theo one of the four chasers. Wood, a fifth-year Gryffindor, went off bouncing at the prospect of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team winning, muttering to himself about different plays they could do.

"Now, Potters, my office."

Theo gulped and with Harry's help got up off the floor. The twins followed Professor McGonagall with Harry gripping tightly onto his sisters hand the entire way. Theo felt incredibly guilty, she must have really worried him.

By the time they all reached the Professor's office, Theo was sure her face was as red as Ron's hair. The office was awkwardly silent for a moment as the twins hovered near the door hoping they could make a quick escape.

"Sit, Potters."

Harry looked at Theo questioningly. Theo gave him a small smile, there was no way to avoid this, it seemed to say. Harry nodded at her before moving to a chair.

"Miss Potter- Theodora-" She suddenly corrected making Theo blink, she didn't think the Professor had called her by her first name the entire time they've been at Hogwarts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Professor." She said quietly, hoping the Professor would take that answer and let them leave.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I find that hard to believe, Miss Potter, especially after what I just witnessed."

"It's fine, Professor, it's not the first time that's happened to me."

"How long have you been suffering from panic attacks, Miss Potter?"

Theo didn't want to be here any longer, she was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower.

"They started when we were eight, Professor," Harry answered for her.

"Can you tell me why?"

"The doctors said she had an anxiety disorder." Harry shrugged. Theo had never been so thankful for her brother, she was too tired to try and talk to the Professor and she hated talking about this subject, in particular, it always made her feel silly.

"What causes them?"

"I'm never sure," Theo answered, knowing this wasn't a question Harry could field. "Sometimes there's a reason and sometimes they just happen."

"I'm sorry you suffer from these, Theodora." Professor McGonagall said sincerely. "We can ask Madam Pomfrey about getting you some help if you'd like?"

Theo could feel the blood rushing from her face and her heart start to stutter in her chest.

"I help her, Professor." Harry cut in quickly. "When our aunt and uncle took Theo to the doctors they realised I could calm her down really quickly so they taught me ways to help her get through them and how to realise she was having an attack." Theo relaxed slightly, thankful for her brother's quick thinking and skilful lying.

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly looking from one twin to the other. If Theo was more comfortable with her brothers help then she'd let it lay for the time being. "If that's what you wish, Miss Potter."

Theo nodded furiously.

"Well then, Mr Potter, see to it that you keep helping your sister. Miss Potter, if you ever wish for more help with the matter than you can always see Madam Pomfrey and, like I've told you before, if there is ever anything you'd like to talk to me about, my office is always open and not just for questions about your schoolwork."

"Yes, Professor."

"You may both leave if you wish. Go and relax before dinner."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said for the both of them before they left the office.

"'M sorry I didn't see it coming, Theo," Harry muttered when they were on their way back to the common room.

"It's not your fault, Harry. I felt it coming and didn't say anything, I hoped I'd've been able to keep it under control until we were alone."

"Still, I'll be keeping a better lookout for the signs," Harry told her.

Theo hugged her brother.

"Thanks, little brother."

"You're welcome, little sister." He stuck his tongue out before grabbing Theo's hand and dragging her along.


End file.
